Skittles
by Smithy44
Summary: Naomily One shot. Just pure love and fluff. Please review if you can!


**A short little one shot. I was eating some skittles and this just came to me, strange huh? Lol! Leave me some love people, always appreciated !**

"I might write a letter of complaint" Naomi moaned.

"Why?" Emily asked pulling out a kitchen chair and sitting opposite the blonde.

"Because its a fucking rip off that you hardly get any Skittles in these shitty little packets!" Naomi frowned at the small amount of sweets she had tipped out on the table.

"Yeah, that's why its called fun size" Emily held in a laugh, she didn't think she could love Naomi anymore, her heart seemed to float away whenever their eyes met.

"Well its stupid" Naomi said popping a yellow Skittle in her mouth.

The blonde began picking all the red ones out, leaving them in a small pile.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

"There!" Naomi grinned carefully pushing the red Skittles over to the redhead. "They match your hair" she noted looking rather pleased with herself.

"Your a twat" Emily laughed scooping the sweets in her hand and eating them all in one go.

"But you love me" Naomi added.

"I do" Emily assured, she got up from her seat and walked over to the blonde. "I don't think anyone else could put up with you" she laughed sitting in Naomi's lap, her arms wrapped around the taller girls neck.

"Are you saying im unloveable?" Naomi asked sticking out her bottom lip. Banter and constant piss taking was now daily routine, the pair loved to tease one another.

"When I eventually leave you, you will probably move out, rent a bedsit and start breeding cats" Emily bit her lip trying to contain the grin forming.

"And stink of piss?" Naomi added. Her mind flashed crazy thoughts making her giggle, she held the redhead tighter as they both laughed.

"Your definitely" Emily kissed the blonde's lips lightly, "One hundred percent" she kissed her again, "Loveable" she grinned giving Naomi one last kiss.

"I love you" Naomi cocked her head to the side admiring Emily's beauty. Every time she looked into her eyes she felt her breath being taken away, the hold the redhead seemed to have was truly over powering.

"I love you too, so much" Emily replied stroking the blonde's hair. "Promise me we'll always be like this? I never wanna be one of them couples that argue all the time over stupid things, I never want us to change, I want us to be like this.. forever" Emily admitted staring straight into Naomi's sparking blue eyes.

"Then forever it shall be" Naomi answered simply with no doubt or hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah? Are you sure you can put up with my fucked up family forever?" Emily asked wondering if one day things would ever just be okay and normal in the Fitch household.

"Em" Naomi began, sliding a hand underneath the back of Emily's shirt. "I know your mum is an awkward bitch, and I know she hates me. But even if she was Hannibal lectar threatening to tear my insides out..nothing could keep me away from you" she assured truly believing every word she just spoke.

Emily blinked away the tears and kissed the blonde hard on the lips. "I love you" she repeated again cupping Naomi's cheek as their tongues softly touched.

Thing heated up pretty quickly and Naomi had already managed to un-button the redheads jeans, Emily straddled the blonde on the chair, and once again began kissing. The passion and love bundled together caused fireworks to erupt between them, the warm feeling tingling all over Emily's body as the blonde's hands caressed her back.

"Lets go upstairs" Emily whispered breaking the kiss and slowly getting up from Naomi's lap, she held her hand out.

"I like funsize, your funsize Fitch" Naomi grinned grabbing the shorter girls hand.

"Get up there before I change my mind Campbell" Emily joked dragging her girlfriend towards the stairs.

"Homophobe Hannibal's not hiding in my wardrobe Is she?" Naomi laughed receiving an elbow to the ribs. "Okay okay" she rubbed her stomach and they began climbing the stairs. "You Fitch's are hard work" she grinned.

"If you don't shut up and get in there now im never having sex with you again" Emily said seriously reaching the top stair.

"Never?"

"Never Ever"

"Your lying"

"I know"

Naomi burst out laughing and shut the door behind them. Because no matter what, she knew loving Emily was the greatest, scariest, amazing feeling in the whole world. Nothing could break their bond or get between them. Not even Hannibal.


End file.
